The present disclosure relates to a disc cartridge and a changer. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a disc cartridge in which a plurality of optical information recording media are accommodated, and a changer.
Backup for protecting the information is performed to cope with a loss of information such as videos stored in a computer. A magnetic tape is widely used as a medium for backup. A magnetic tape drive of a fifth generation standard LTO-5 of LTO (Linear Tape-Open), for example, is connected to a server for a backup target and information of the backup target is stored in the magnetic tape.
The backup target is often important information. It is often necessary for the backup target to be stored for a long period of time. Therefore, it is necessary for a medium exemplified as the magnetic tape used for backup to have normality and durability. Further, it is necessary for confidentiality, integrity and availability to be maintained in information to be backed up. Also, it is particularly necessary for integrity, namely, a state in which information is not destroyed, tampered or erased to be secured for the medium used for backup.
A recording medium cartridge which enables authenticity of recorded data to be simply verified and a recording and reproducing apparatus therefor are disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4042961. In Japanese Patent No. 4042961, a CRC (Cyclic Redundancy Check) code of data recorded in a magnetic tape is recorded in a cartridge memory of the magnetic tape cartridge in a state in which it is difficult for the code to be rewritten. Also, at the time of reproduction, the recording and reproducing apparatus compares a CRC code from the magnetic tape with the CRC code from the cartridge memory and verifies the authenticity of the data based on a comparison result.